The Song of the Siren
by stargatefan87
Summary: When Daniel, Vala, and Cameron get stuck off-world on a planet that resembles a tropical paradise, they soon learn that the planet holds a dangerous secret.
1. Chapter 1

Title: The Song of the Siren

Summary: When Daniel, Vala, and Cameron get stuck off-world on planet that resembles a tropical paradise, they soon learn that the planet holds a dangerous secret.

Rating: T

Disclaimer: I do not own Stargate or any of its characters. I also got some of the information on mythology from .org/wiki/Siren (I did tweak it a bit for the story).

**Prologue:**

_Several years ago, on a distant planet in the far reaches of the Milky Way Galaxy, three young women escaped through the Stargate to find a new home. Coming across a beautiful tropical planet filled with bright colored flowers, shimmering sands, and turquoise oceans, they feel in love with its beauty and decided to stay. The three women were sisters of great beauty and many talents. They made a living by singing at a local tavern to anyone who would listen, and listen they did. Male villagers would come from all over to hear the beauties sing. Women enjoyed their songs as well, but the men were especially captivated by them. The men who have heard them have said that their voices and songs are so enchanting that everything else in the world seems to fade away, the only important thing is the alluring song and the melodic voices singing it._

**Chapter 1: The Sisters**

Daniel, Vala, and Cameron walked through the Stargate to P7J-835. They were immediately greeted by gorgeous blue skies, white sand, and the brilliant colors of the foliage around them. Through the flora, they could see a glistening ocean and a small village before them.

"Okay, let's see what the planet of P7J-835 has to offer us," Cameron said quickly taking the lead in front of Vala and Daniel.

"Probably nothing of interest," muttered Vala as she trampled through the thick underbrush.

Daniel gave Vala a look or warning. "I know you miss Sam now that she has gone to Atlantis, but you don't need to be so grumpy." Daniel knew that Vala and Sam had become good friends and that Vala had been sad to see her go. Daniel missed his surrogate sister as well.

Vala huffed at Daniel. "I'll act however I want to act Daniel. I know I am going to be bored silly here. Even Muscles didn't want to come with us to this stupid planet."

Daniel sighed and shook his head. "That's not true, Teal'c is off with the Jaffa temporarily. He didn't really have a choice."

Vala pouted. "But..."

Cam cut off Vala. "Hey will you two shut up for a minute? With all your constant bickering I can't hear myself think." He glared at Daniel and Vala and then continued walking.

The team soon arrived near the village and were greeted by a tall man with dark brown hair and dark eyes. "Hello, have you come through the great ring?"

Cam spoke for them all. "Yes, we call it a Stargate. We are just friendly travelers who would like to learn about your planet and possibly form a trade agreement if we both see fit."

The man smiled at the team. "My name is Toreno, and you are welcome to stay as long as you like."

The team members introduced themselves and Toreno lead them to a building right along the beach.

"I am about to listen to the three sisters sing, it is an experience that you cannot miss. You must come and hear them."

Cam looked at Daniel and Vala. "That okay with you two?"

"Of course," Daniel said. "Sounds like fun to me."

Vala frowned but didn't say anything, she was outnumbered anyway.

Daniel pulled Vala along and followed Cam and Toreno into the building. He was excited to hear the sisters sing. He always did love to experience new cultures and that included their forms of entertainment as well.

Toreno lead them all to a table with four chairs around it. The building was about the size of a small restaurant and featured many tables and chairs as well as a stage. Many more villagers came into the room and settled into the chairs. An elderly woman came around to collect payment from the villagers and when she came to the table with the team, Toreno paid for everyone.

"Think of it as a welcoming gift," he said as he placed money into the jar the woman was carrying.

"Thank you," said Cam as he leaned back in his chair to relax.

Vala whispered into Daniel ear. "Daniel? Do we really have to listen to some silly girls sing?"

He frowned back at her. "Yes, it would be rude not to, especially after Toreno just paid for us."

"Oh fine, but I do think it is peculiar that about ninety percent of the people in this room are male." Vala looked at Daniel and then waved her hand across the room to make her point.

Daniel looked around the room and saw that Vala was correct. He was about to agree with her when loud applause began. He looked up and saw exactly why the room was filled mostly with men.

The three sisters stood on stage about to begin their performance, and they were three of the most beautiful women that Daniel had ever seen. They all looked to be in their late twenties or early thirties and although Toreno had said that they were sisters, they looked almost nothing alike. The first one was tall and very thin with golden curls that fell to just past her shoulders, the second was shorter and curvier, a brunette with long straight hair down to her waist. However, it was the third sister that Daniel was truly entranced with. Her body was right in between that of her sisters, she was of average height with just enough curves and she had auburn colored hair that flowed in waves down to her chest.

The sisters soon began to sing and Daniel felt the world around him fall away into nothing but the hauntingly beautiful melody of the sisters' voices and song.

Around an hour later, the performance ended. Daniel snapped out of his trance-like state.

"That was amazing, their voices were so beautiful."

Cam nodded. "I agree Jackson, I could listen to them sing forever."

"Well I for one, don't see what the big fuss is about. I mean they are good singers, but nothing spectacular." Vala looked angrily at her male companions.

Toreno glared at Vala. "How can you say that? Their performances are always magical."

Vala went to respond, but Daniel quickly clamped his hand over her mouth before she could say anything to affend Toreno.

"Don't mind her, she is just in a bad mood today."

Toreno raised a brow. "Right, well anyway, would you all like to meet the sisters?"

Cam and Daniel immediately responded with an enthusiastic, "Yes!"

Vala just crossed her arms but followed the men backstage to where the sisters were.

Daniel was further enraptured by the beauty of the sisters up close. Toreno introduced them, but the only words that Daniel caught were the names of the ladies. The blonde was Thiala, the brunette was Enana, and the redhead that had him so captivated was Calina. Daniel shook himself out of his trance when Calina began to speak to him.

"Hello Daniel, how did you like our performance?" She gave him a gorgeous smile that had him reeling.

"It was...wonderful, breathtaking, amazing, beautiful..." Daniel would have kept on going but Vala slapped his arm lightly.

"She gets it, you liked it."

Calina frowned at Vala. "You two are betrothed?"

"Yes," Vala lied as she attempted to pull Daniel closer to her.

Daniel quickly remedied her lie. "No we are not, we are not together." He pushed Vala lightly away from him.

Calina looked delighted to hear this news. "Oh, in that case I hope to see you around again Daniel."

Daniel stared at Calina's bright eyes and enchanting gaze. "Me too."

Daniel would have happily stayed their just staring into her eyes all night if Cam hadn't pulled him away. "Let's go loverboy."

Cam decided that the team would stay overnight on the planet so that they could discuss possible trade with Toreno in the morning. He had put them up in a local inn for the night.

They found a room with three small beds in it and quickly got ready for bed. Cam and Daniel kept chatting about the beauty of the sisters and their voices, while Vala just scowled at them and muttered under her breath to herself.

A short while later, they where all lying in bed and Cam began to snore softly. Daniel decided to take that moment to see what was bugging Vala that day.

"What's up with you today Vala? You seem so angry."

Daniel heard Vala roll over to face him. "Why do you care? You should just go find your new lover so she can sing to you all night long." The venom in Vala's voice was unmistakable.

As much as Daniel thought that Vala's suggestion was a good one, he didn't want his friend to be mad at him. "I don't understand why you are so upset. We were treated to a beautiful singing performance and just because Calina was friendly towards me doesn't mean anything."

Vala huffed. "Sure Daniel, whatever you say. Now kindly be quiet so I can go to sleep." She rolled back over signaling that their conversation was over.

Daniel sighed. He didn't know what was wrong with Vala, but that wasn't going to stop him from enjoying Calina's company if he was lucky enough to meet her again.

**End of Chapter 1. Let me know what you think so far please :)**

**-J**


	2. Chapter 2

Title: The Song of the Siren

Summary: When Daniel, Vala, and Cameron get stuck off-world on a planet that resembles a tropical paradise, they soon learn that the planet holds a dangerous secret.

Rating: T

Disclaimer: I do not own Stargate or any of its characters. I also got some of the information on mythology from .org/wiki/Siren (I did tweak it a bit for the story).

**Chapter 2: Trouble in Paradise**

_Daniel sighed. He didn't know what was wrong with Vala, but that wasn't going to stop him from enjoying Calina's company if he was lucky enough to meet her again._

The next day, Daniel was awoken by the sound of a loud explosion. He bolted out of bed, seeing that the sound had woken up Cameron and Vala as well.

"What the hell was that?" Cam asked to Daniel and Vala.

Daniel answered him. "I have no idea, but it certainly did not sound good."

Vala nodded in agreement. "It sounded like something exploded."

The team quickly exited the inn and saw that the majority of the villagers were outside and utter chaos was taking place. People were shouting to one another, children were crying and screaming, and no one seemed to know what exactly had happened.

Suddenly Toreno appeared and addressed the crowd with a sullen look upon his face. "Dear friends, it seems as if some sort of explosive was set off near the hill by the great ring. The hill has this collapsed on top of the ring and it is buried in the rubble."

The villagers gasped and began their commotion again.

Cam turned to his friends. "Well it looks like we will be staying here for a while."

Vala frowned. "Oh that's just great!"

Daniel didn't say anything. As much as he wanted the gate to be unburied soon, he was hoping to get the chance to see Calina again and now it seemed that he may just get that chance.

After assuring the villagers that the explosion would be looked in to, Toreno made his way over to the team. "I am sorry about what happened to the great ring. We will have it unburied and operational as soon as possible. Until that time, you are most welcome to stay at the inn."

"Thank you Toreno." Daniel smiled.

Cameron decided to stick with Toreno to discuss trade arrangements and see what he could do to help unbury the gate. Daniel really wanted to go with them but Vala was insistent that he go with her to relax by the ocean and he decided that it would be in his best interest to get back on her good side again.

Vala and Daniel walked along the water's edge on the beach.

"Are you in a better mood now Vala?" Daniel turned to look at his companion.

"Well, I do not want to be on this planet any longer and now the gate is buried, so I am pretty upset about that, but I am glad that you decided to come here with me."

"Sure Vala, I don't want you to be angry at me. I value our friendship greatly." Daniel smiled at Vala but then she turned away.

"Friendship, right." Vala sighed.

Daniel was confused. "We are friends aren't we?"

"Of course Daniel. We're...friends." She waved her hand in the air at the last word.

He frowned but did not comment on her odd demeanor. After walking for a while, the two sat on the sand watching the waves break over the shore.

"Daniel?" He turned when he heard his voice. Calina stood not too far away from him.

He immediately straightened himself and stood up. "Calina! Hello, how are you?"

"Better now that I found you." She gave Daniel a dazzling smile.

Daniel felt himself blush a bit and he wondered what was wrong with him. "So...I...uhh," he stammered, unsure of what to say to the beautiful woman.

Vala stood up and positioned herself in between Daniel and Calina. "What do you want?"

Calina smiled. "I believe I was speaking to Daniel."

Vala scowled but then stepped away.

Daniel took a step closer to Calina. "Don't mind her, she is just upset by the explosion that buried the great ring."

"Oh, that's okay, but I was wondering, could I possibly speak to you, alone?" Calina glanced briefly at Vala and then back to Daniel.

Daniel was surprised but pleased by what Calina had just requested. He looked to Vala. "Do you mind?"

Vala glared at him. "You go ahead Daniel. Have fun."

"I'll meet you back here okay?"

"Whatever," Vala said as she headed towards the ocean.

Calina took Daniel's arm and gently lead him away from the beach. "She is very...protective of you."

"She thinks of me as a source of amusement, she is just angry that you are taking her toy away from her."

Calina raised her eyebrow at him. "I'm not so sure."

Daniel didn't want to discuss his odd relationship with Vala so he changed the subject. "Where are we going?"

"Nowhere really, I just wanted to talk to you alone. Let's just talk while we walk okay?"

Daniel probably would've agreed to anything she had to say at that point. "Okay, what are we talking about?"

Calina smiled at him. "Well, from the moment that Toreno introduced me to you, you caught my attention. When I gazed into your eyes, I saw such a beautiful and gentle soul. You see I can tell a lot about a man just by his eyes. Eyes are said to be the window to the soul."

Normally, Daniel would have been suspicious by such a statement, but he found himself deliriously happy by her compliments. "I, uh...thank you."

"Last night, when I got home, I made a song for you. Would you like to hear it?"

Daniel just nodded. Words were lost to him for the moment.

Calina began to sing, her melodic voice floating through the air around them and penetrating his very being.

Daniel listened as the world around him faded to just Calina, her voice, and her song.

When the song ended, Calina moved closer to him. Daniel had the sudden urge to kiss her so he leaned forward.

"Jackson! There you are!" Cameron came running towards Daniel and Calina.

Daniel cursed to himself. Cam had some timing. "Cameron, you remember Calina?"

Cam smiled at Calina. "Of course, sorry to interrupt you two, but I need to borrow Daniel for a bit."

Calina smiled back at Cameron. "No worries, I will see you two again." She winked at Daniel and went on her way.

Once Calina was out of earshot, Cam spoke up. "I saw you almost kiss her. What is with you Jackson?"

Daniel didn't know what was going on, but he liked it. "She is just so beautiful, she said that she sensed that I have a beautiful and gentle soul."

Cam gave Daniel an odd look. "That's just weird man. I mean sure she is pretty and her singing is the most amazing thing I have ever heard, but don't you think you should be careful? You barely know her."

Daniel frowned at his friend. "I feel like it's right though."

Before Cam could comment again, the two saw Vala rushing towards them.

When she caught up to them she was nearly out of breath. "We have to get off of this planet as soon as possible!"

**End of Chapter 2. Little bit of a cliffhanger. Review please! :)**

**-J**


	3. Chapter 3

Title: The Song of the Siren

Summary: When Daniel, Vala, and Cameron get stuck off-world on a planet that resembles a tropical paradise, they soon learn that the planet holds a dangerous secret.

Rating: T

Warning: Some coarse language in this chapter.

Disclaimer: I do not own Stargate or any of its characters. I also got some of the information on mythology from .org/wiki/Siren (I did tweak it a bit for the story).

**Chapter 3: Darkness Rises**

_Before Cam could comment again, the two saw Vala rushing towards them._

_When she caught up to them she was nearly out of breath. "We have to get off of this planet as soon as possible!"_

Daniel gave Vala a look of concern. "What is it? Are you okay?" Besides being a bit out of breath, Vala looked fine physically.

"I'm okay Daniel, but I just learned something from one of the villagers that frightened me."

"Tell us," Cameron demanded.

Vala took a breath and began. "Not long after Daniel left with Calina, a villager approached me saying that she needed to warn me about what has been going on in the village. She said that for a few years now, various villagers have gone missing, never to be seen or heard from again. No one seems to know how or why they disappeared, but the women are very suspicious."

Daniel was confused. "Why are the women suspicious?" He crinkled his brow and leaned closer to Vala.

She looked at him and Cam and began again. "Because, all of the people that have disappeared have been men."

Daniel and Cam looked at each other in confusion. Cam spoke up. "Only men? That is odd."

Vala nodded. "Yes, and many of the women are worried that a serial killer is on the loose or something."

Daniel laughed. "Oh come on Vala! That's ridiculous! Is this your way of trying to get me away from Calina or something?"

Vala frowned at Daniel. "I'm being perfectly serious. Oh and do whatever you want Daniel. You can have sex with the little whore for all I care!"

"Whoa there Princess! Calm down!" Cam tried to settle Vala down, but she was irate.

"I will not calm down! Daniel is acting like a horny teenager who can't keep it in his pants, and he doesn't even care that I am trying to protect both of you!" Vala threw her hands up in the air in utter frustration.

Daniel was in shock at the way that Vala was behaving towards him. He got up in her face. "I can hear you, and I am not acting like a horny teenager, I am just enjoying a beautiful woman's company."

"A beautiful woman who could very well be a killer!" Vala got up in Daniel's face as well, hands planted firmly on her hips

Cameron quickly broke them apart. "Whoa there! Stop it you two, you are fighting like an old married couple!"

"Like I would ever marry such a...a man whore like Daniel!" Vala's voice was full of venom.

"I'm a whore? I'm not the one who has had like fifty husbands and tries to come on to every male she sees!" Daniel was so angry that he felt his face flush and his blood grow hot.

"I do not come on to every man I see! And I have only had four husbands! Most of which were not by choice!" Vala nearly spit out those last words.

"Well let's see, let me count all the times that you tried to proposition me. First on the Prometheus, then there was that time when you snuck into my quarters..." Daniel would have kept going but Vala went to take a swing at him.

Cam caught her arm and held her back before her fist could come into contact with Daniel's face. "I said stop damn it!" Cam struggled a bit to hold back Vala as she tried to lunge again at Daniel.

Daniel sighed. He had never seen Vala so upset before. He decided to apologize.

"Look Vala, I'm sorry I said those things about you. I know that you are trying to be a better person now. So, the villagers really think that there is a murderer in the village?"

Vala's angry face softened a bit at Daniel's apology. "Yes, they do. I mean no bodies have ever been found, but they are almost certain that the men are all dead."

"Well, we can't really do much until the gate is unburied," Cam stated to his friends.

Vala sighed and loosened herself from Cam's grip. "I know, I just want you two to be careful. Oh, and I'm sorry that I said that you are a man whore Daniel, I didn't mean it." Vala bit her lip and gave Daniel her best innocent face.

Daniel let out a pent up breath and gave Vala a small smile. "It's okay. I forgive you."

A little while later, the team went to the gate to see how the recovery process was coming a long. When they arrived, they saw Toreno and walked over to him.

"Hey, how's it coming?" Cam motioned towards the pile of dirt and rubble that the gate was under.

"As well as can be expected I suppose. We still don't know who rigged the explosion or why, but we have cleared away a great deal of the rubble."

"Can we help?" Vala bounced around from behind Cam.

"Of course you can. Here take a shovel and let's get started." Toreno handed Daniel, Vala, and Cam each a shovel and they spent the rest of the day in the dirt trying to clear the rubble.

As night fell, the team went back to the inn and got ready to go to sleep. Daniel laid down on his bed and closed his eyes. Thoughts and images of Calina floated through his mind. A few minutes later, Daniel heard Vala speak up.

"Cameron? Is Daniel asleep?"

"Jackson? You awake?" Cameron tapped Daniel lightly on the arm.

Even though Daniel was awake, he wanted to hear what Vala was going to say to Cam, so he feigned sleep.

"Guess so," Cam said to Vala in a soft voice.

"Good, I need to talk to you about him. I'm concerned about this Calina woman. She just whisked Daniel away when we were on the beach earlier and it is almost like he is in a trance or something when she is around." Vala practically whispered her words.

"She seems to have a thing for Daniel. He said something about her telling him that he has a beautiful soul or something like that. Now, that's just weird if you ask me. She barely knows him."

Daniel continued to listen to their conservation. He didn't think that it was weird for Calina to say something like that to him. There was something special about that woman.

Vala continued speaking. "She needs to stop 'having a thing' for Daniel as you put it."

"Wow, is that jealousy I hear Princess?" Cam laughed softly.

"What? No, I mean I am just worried that this woman may be trouble and I don't want Daniel to get caught in the middle of it. I just want us to get out of here before any other men disappear. What if something happens to one of you?" Vala's breath caught as she was clearly upset at the thought of losing Daniel or Cameron.

Daniel fought the urge to assure Vala that he would be fine. He wanted to continue to eavesdrop on his friends' conversation.

"Hey now, you aren't going to lose us Vala," Cam comforted her. "I will be careful, I'll make sure that Jackson is too. Now get some sleep."

Vala sighed. "Thanks Cameron."

Hearing that the conversation had ended, Daniel let himself drift off to sleep.

**End of Chapter 3. Review please and if you get a moment please vote on my poll at my profile page. It will help me know what kind of story to write next. Thanks! :)**

**-J**


	4. Chapter 4

Title: The Song of the Siren

Summary: When Daniel, Vala, and Cameron get stuck off-world on a planet that resembles a tropical paradise, they soon learn that the planet holds a dangerous secret.

Rating: T

Warning: There is some violence in this chapter.

Disclaimer: I do not own Stargate or any of its characters. I also got some of the information on mythology from .org/wiki/Siren (I did tweak it a bit for the story).

**Chapter 4: Matters of the Heart**

_Hearing that the conversation had ended, Daniel let himself drift off to sleep._

The next morning, Daniel, Vala, and Cam went back to where the gate was to see if they could help to unbury it again. Once they arrived, they saw that half of the gate was now uncovered. They quickly got to work to help uncover the rest of it.

A few hours later, the team sat off to the side to hydrate themselves and rest for awhile. They chatted with each other until Daniel saw Calina heading towards them.

He stood up and brushed some dirt off of his clothes. "Calina, hello."

Calina gave Daniel a brilliant smile. "Hello Daniel." She nodded slightly to Cameron and Vala in greeting as well.

"So what brings you over here?" Daniel nervously ran his hand through his hair.

"Well, I ran into Toreno in the village and when I asked if he knew where you were, he told me he thought that you were here by the great ring."

Cam and Vala had stood up by that point. "Why were you looking for us?" Cam gave Calina a questioning gaze.

Calina's eyes flickered over to Cameron as if she had forgotten that he was there. "Oh, I wasn't looking for all of you, just Daniel."

Daniel couldn't stop the smile that crept across his face. "Just me?"

Calina went back to ignoring Cam and Vala. "Yes, I wanted to know if you would like to join me for lunch at my house. I would be greatly honored if you would accompany me."

Daniel nodded enthusiastically. "Yes! I mean okay I'll have lunch with you." Daniel couldn't believe his good luck. He got to have lunch with Calina, hopefully alone.

Vala stepped in front of Daniel. "Hey! I thought the three of us were going to all have lunch together."

"You and Cameron have lunch, I'll catch up with you later." Daniel started to walk away with Calina before Vala or Cam could respond.

Daniel and Calina quickly made it to her house, which was off near the woods, away from most of the village.

Calina showed him around the house, stopping at a bright kitchen with a large wooden table in it already set up with food.

"Wow, this is a nice place."

"Thank you Daniel. My sisters live with me, but they are out for the moment, so it's just you and me." She winked at Daniel and his heart started pounding in his chest.

The pair ate their lunch, talking about Calina and her sisters, as well as Daniel and his work. When they were finished, Calina set down her cup. "So, your teammate, Vala I think her name is, she doesn't seem to like me very much."

Daniel sighed. "Vala is...well...different. I mean she is a good friend and teammate, but I think she is suspicious of you or something."

Calina raised a brow at Daniel. "Suspicious of me? Why?"

"It's stupid really, she heard that some men from this village have disappeared and she seems to think that you could possibly have something to do with it." Daniel laughed lightly at the thought of the beautiful Calina, with the voice of an angel, being a cold-blooded killer.

Daniel saw something flicker very briefly in Calina's eyes before she laughed. "Me? That's insane! I mean I have heard of the disappearances, but I had nothing to do with them!" Calina got up and started to clear the table.

Daniel came over to help her. "Hey, it's okay. I know you didn't do anything." He set down the plates he had picked up and pulled Calina into his embrace.

She returned his hug and then brought his head down to hers and kissed him. He immediately felt very odd when she kissed him, almost like he was drunk. He broke away in surprise.

Calina frowned at him. "Did you not wish for me to kiss you?"

Daniel shook his head. "That's not it, I just feel very weird now, almost like I just consumed way too much alcohol."

Calina's frown grew into a smile that could only be described as wicked. "Oh good, it's working then." She leaned forward to kiss him again.

Daniel stepped away from her. "What's working? Did you poison me?"

Calina laughed at him. "No, of course not. I ate everything that you ate, plus would I kiss you if I had poisoned you?"

Daniel relaxed a little bit. She was right, she wouldn't kiss him if she had poisoned him. Maybe he just wasn't used to all of the different foods on the planet. He did eat some fruit that he had never seen before. "I'm okay I guess, must just be a reaction to the different food here."

Calina smiled at him again. "It's okay Daniel, now remember that song that I sang for you yesterday?"

Daniel nodded and she continued. "Well, I wrote another verse of it and I would love to sing it for you right now."

Daniel smiled, he loved to hear her sing. "Yes, please do."

Calina began her song. She stared into Daniel's bright blue eyes with her emerald green ones. Her voice and song seemed to consume him. He felt as if everything in the world would be all right if he could just stay with Calina forever.

When the song ended, Calina spoke to Daniel softly. "Do you love me Daniel?"

"Yes." Daniel wasn't sure where exactly those words had just come from. One part of him was screaming to him to leave, that he was in danger, but another part was insistent that he loved her and needed to stay with her. He found himself powerless to do anything but stay at that moment.

"Good, but not good enough. I need to know that you love me and no one else." Calina's gaze was so intense that Daniel was frightened by it.

However, he found himself unable to pull himself away from her glaring eyes. "I love you, no one else." Daniel fought to regain control of his mind and body but could not.

Calina laughed menacingly at Daniel. "Perfect. Such a shame that you wouldn't be around too much longer for me to enjoy. You are a very attractive man."

Daniel was in a state of panic. She had certainly done something horrible to him, and he was powerless against it. Now it seemed as if he would be the next man to disappear.

Suddenly the door burst open and Thiala and Enana appeared dragging along a bound Vala and Cameron.

Thiala spoke up. "My dear sister, look who we found lurking around the house." She motioned towards Cameron and Vala.

Thiala and Enana began to tie Vala and Cam to separate chairs, when Calina responded. "You managed to catch them and bind them?"

"Yes, Thiala used the training that she had learned from one of the villagers that we previously, disposed of to subdue them." Enana gave an evil grin to Calina.

Daniel looked at his friends. Now it seemed as if they were all doomed.

Cam struggled against the rope tying him to the chair. "Look, let us go and I'll pretend this never happened. We will just wait until the gate is uncovered and leave quietly."

Calina gave him an amused look. "Who do you think rigged the explosion in the first place? I was originally only going to seduce Daniel, but now that you are here, one of my sisters can have you too."

Thiala and Enana both eyed Cameron.

Vala's face was red with anger as she tried to escape. "Let me go you witches! I'll kill you all!"

Thiala looked at Vala and then to Calina. "She is quite annoying. Shall I take care of her?"

Calina smirked. "No, I have a far better idea. It's time to test Daniel's 'love' for me." She walked over to one of the kitchen drawers and pulled out a large, sharp knife. She placed Daniel's hand around the knife's handle before speaking again. "Daniel, my love. I need you to do something for me. Prove how much you love me."

Daniel's hand tightened around the handle of the knife. He knew that he was not going to like what she had to say next.

"You need to get rid of Vala, kill her for me!"

Daniel was able to force out one word. "No."

Calina became enraged. She looked him straight in the eye and Daniel heard her voice inside his head, controlling his actions.

"You will kill her! You will stab her with that knife and carve out her heart! Do it now!" Calina demanded of Daniel.

Vala sat in the corner on the chair trying to put on a brave face. However, Daniel saw that she was shaking.

Daniel's body responded to Calina's demand. He watched from inside of himself as he walked towards Vala with the knife in his hand. Tears began to stream down his face. He did not want to kill her, she meant so much to him. He said a silent apology to her as he raised the knife.

**End of Chapter 4. Reviews are better than candy (and I like candy a lot!) :)**

**-J**


	5. Chapter 5

Title: The Song of the Siren

Summary: When Daniel, Vala, and Cameron get stuck off-world on a planet that resembles a tropical paradise, they soon learn that the planet holds a dangerous secret.

Rating: T

Warning: There is some violence in this chapter.

Disclaimer: I do not own Stargate or any of its characters. I also got some of the information on mythology from .org/wiki/Siren (I did tweak it a bit for the story).

**Chapter 5: Turmoil**

_Daniel's body responded to Calina's demand. He watched from inside of himself as he walked towards Vala with the knife in his hand. Tears began to stream down his face. He did not want to kill her, she meant so much to him. He said a silent apology to her as he raised the knife._

Daniel's eyes strayed to Vala's hoping that she would understand that he did not want to do this. In her eyes he saw something that shocked him. He expected to see anger, or fear. However, what he saw in her beautiful gray eyes was only love. He knew then; Vala loved him. She loved him, even though he had been mean to her, had practically abandoned her for Calina, even though he was about to kill her.

That admission of love through her eyes poured into his soul. He felt a strong emotion boil up inside of him. It was his own love. It came firing back to life after being suppressed for so long. He realized that all of his denial was shattered. He loved Vala, the emotion could no longer be held back.

The knife fell from his hand and clattered on the floor.

"No!" Calina screamed as if in great pain.

Daniel was instantly snapped out of his trance when the knife hit the floor. He quickly picked it up and held it to Calina's throat. Her sisters came to help her, but Daniel held Calina away from them, threatening her life with the knife.

"Don't come any closer! Untie my friends or she dies!"

Thiala and Enana swiftly untied Vala and Cameron. Cam ran outside, returning with his zat gun.

"Jackson, what should we do with these, whatever they are?" Cam said motioning towards the sisters.

Daniel was still holding the knife to Calina's throat while Cam and Vala cornered Thiala and Enana.

"First, I want some answers," Daniel said to Calina who seemed to be getting weaker by the moment.

"What?" She answered him softly.

"Why did you do this to me?" Daniel's anger sounded through his voice.

Calina struggled for breath. "You were the perfect target, a gentle soul like I said. My sisters and I have a gift, and a curse. We have the gift of beautiful voices that can enrapture men, but when we find a man with an especially gentle soul, we are overdrawn by the insatiable urge to seduce and then kill them. If we do not, then we will eventually die."

Cam look unimpressed. "What about me? I'm not gentle enough for you?"

Thiala answered for her sister. "You are military, therefore not gentle enough to fulfill us."

Cameron huffed.

Vala piped up before Daniel could ask any more questions. "How did you do it Daniel? How did you break out of the mind control?"

Daniel looked over at her. "I don't know. I was deep in thought and suddenly the knife just fell out of my hands and the trance was broken."

Calina answered for Daniel. "There is only one thing that can break our mind control."

Vala cocked her head to the side. "What's that?"

Calina slumped over and Daniel took the knife away from her neck. She lifted her head slightly to answer Vala's question. "Love. That's the only thing that breaks the mind control, true love." With that, Calina's face went slack.

Vala and Daniel looked at each other and then Daniel checked Calina's pulse. "She's...dead."

Thiala and Enana were crying softly. Enana looked at Daniel. "You killed her!"

Daniel was shocked, Calina was the one that was going to kill him. "I did nothing to her!"

"You were able to resist the mind control. When that happens, we die."

Vala smirked a bit. "So are you all going to die?"

"No, just the one who inflicts the mind control," Thiala said.

"Shame," Vala muttered under her breath.

"That's it, I have had enough of this little party, I am going to get Toreno to take care of you two, I'll have him bring a female guard with him."

Cam returned with Toreno and several female villagers who took the remaining two sisters away.

The next day, the gate was unburied and Daniel, Vala, and Cam went home. After their rather long debriefing, the all took long hot showers and retreated to their quarters to rest.

Daniel had just fallen asleep when a knock sounded at his door.

He sat up in bed. "Come in."

Vala shuffled into the room and shut the door behind her. "Can we talk please?"

Daniel patted the bed beside him. "Yeah, come sit down."

He knew what she wanted to talk about, he gathered up the courage to tell her what she already knew.

Vala sat next to him on his bed and turned to him. "Calina said that the only thing that could break her spell was true love."

Daniel looked down. "Yes."

"Darling?"

Daniel looked back up at Vala. "What?"

She gazed intently into his eyes. "Is that true? I mean do you...love me?"

Daniel drew in a deep breath before answering her. "I do love you. The trance broke right after my true feelings revealed themselves to me."

Vala's face lit up in absolute joy. "I love you too Daniel."

He smiled back at her. "I know, your eyes told me everything."

Vala smiled again before pouncing on Daniel. Her lips crashed into his and after his initial surprise, he kissed her back tenderly. He was relived to realize that he didn't feel drunk this time, he felt only the electric zing of the love that he felt for Vala.

Outside of Daniel's quarters, Cameron stood waiting for Vala to leave so he could have a word with Daniel. However, after a few minutes, he started to hear moaning coming from inside the room and he decided that he should probably just come back later. Shaking his head, he laughed to himself as he walked down the hallway.

**The End! Hope you liked the story! Reviews are greatly appreciated!**

**-J**


End file.
